Unmasking Of the Sky
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Pirate AU! Wyper and his crew, the sky pirates find a man shipwrecked and save him only to fall in love with him, except Wyper is falling in love with the man in more ways then one! (OP RARE PAIR WEEK Prompt of Storms !) (YAOI, WyLu )
1. Chapter 1

**Aryes: hello everyone! It's day 2 of OPRAREPAIRS~ and the prompt for this day is something and then there was storms, so I chose storms! This is a pirate AU! (haha! yes i know One Piece is already about pirates, but this is different.) I worked hard to get these out! Holy crap! The pairing of today is Luffy x Wyper (imma be honest, I rarely ship Luffy with anyone, but I love Wyper a lot as a character and they are just adorable~!) So here's that ship~! WOOT! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE OOC-NESS OF LUFFY, BUT I DON'T WRITE HIM WELL! SORRY~ HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY~**

 **WARNING: YAOI (MALE X MALE) SO YEAH, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

 **~ENJOY~**

* * *

The day they had met, it was a stormy day. The wind whipping around them, briskly and sharply lashing at their open skin, and the skies torrenting down upon them. Wyper had met all sorts of storms and given them names, easier storms he always named longer, the shorter the name, the harsher the storm. It was a game him and his crew shared, they would name the storms they came across, this one was something fierce. They named this one had earned was fierce like a woman in wrath in the frigid north. Helga, Wyper though as he grasped on to his the wheel of the ship and dodged the sea's wrath, yes, Helga would be her name. He grasped onto the ship hard, but it was no use as the waves whipped him to the side and knocked his head again the edge of the wood, he heard his name called once before he blacked out.

He awoke to his crew, apparently Helga had been rather quick and violent before moving to throw her wrath in some other place, nonetheless, it was damaging. He was the only wounded personnel, she had come quick and left them just the same way she entered, suddenly with no warning. A day had passed and he thought nothing of it as he commanded his crew just the same as he would any other say, training, food, sleep, repeat.

They hadn't seen a ship in months, because he was sailing in waters that were vastly unknown in this part of the world. His crew were pirates, sky pirates was the name the military had given them , because of the tattoos of angel wings upon their backs. They wanted to find new things and more importantly, a more permanent residence or hideout, but it required risks like this, sailing into the unknown. "WYPER!" someone shouted bursting into his door, and Wyper picked up a bazooka in the corner, and growled, "What is it?"

"There's a man overboard on a some ship wreckage! I think you should take a look," the man said hastily and Wyper sighed as he stood and walked out the door, the bazooka still in hand as he went to the crowd gathering on the poop deck. "Where is he?" asked Wyper ands the man handed him the binoculars, his eyes instantly finding the figure, a smaller man who was wrapped in chains, but unlike Wyper the boy's skin was pale and decorated with redish/pinkish paint that covered most of his back.

"Should we send a row boat to him?" asked one man, and Wyper shook his hjead when he saw a familiar movement around the water, sharks. "Throw out a thing of steak into the water, sharks are in the water and it will stall them for a while while I fetch the boy. Two men nodded and ran away to fetch what he had asked and as usual his plan worked as the sharks disappeared and Wyper made it over to the man and moved him to the boat. He quickly rowed back, trying hard not to get invested in figuring out who this man was until they were back on the boat.

"Put him in my room, he will be questioned when he awakens, leave the chains on him till then, but find something that could cut those chains later if we need them," the men nodded and two men dragged him to Wyper's room and set the man in a chair and he ordered them to leave as he checked the man, or rather boy, he looked very young and it was hard to tell.

The boy had a grimace on his face as though he was in pain, Wyper walked up to him and slapped the boy across the face. A pained sound coming from the young man before the man's eyes popped open and Wyper stilled. His pupils were black or rather very onyx coloured which gave the young man a very wise yet innocent look to him, the man smiling when their eyes met. "Why am I?" the man asked confused, his voice high, but oddly enough not even cautious of his situation. "You're on my ship. You were floating on ship wreckage, my crew saved you and I would like to ask some questions," Wyper said calmly and as he had hoped, the man looked shocked and said, "EH! Ship wreck? I wasn't-"

The man had a dawning realization on his face and he said, "Oh yeah, I got caught and taken away on that ship..." The man looked blank for a second and looked down at himself and then said with a quick smile, "Thanks for saving me then! Ah, I would have died." Wyper raised and eyebrow, "You were captured? By who?" the man thought for few seconds and then replied, "I don't know, but one guy had really long earlobes! He was funny looking!" The raven haired man seemed to laugh really loudly and Wyper looked surprised, he knew who the man was talking about, it was the Eneru gang, seems those guys were out around this area too.

"Ah! Is that a cannon!? That's so awesome! Can i shoot it!?" Wyper glared at the man, "No, it's a bazooka and no, you can't shoot it." The raven haired man tilted his head to the side and sounded out the word slowly before smiling brightly and saying, "Bazooka! SO cool! Oi! Mr. Braid guy! Can you take me back home?" Wyper glared at him and touched his braid with anger, "The name is Wyper, not braid guy, and no. I am gonna drop you at the nearest island! You're getting on my nerves," he grumbled as he walked up to the boy and realized he didn't know his name.

"Oi, what's your name kid?" asked Wyper and then he added, "and what is this pink stuff?" The raven haired man made a sound as he looked down and then he looked up with a smile, "my name Luffy and I am 19! Ah, this stuff is! This stuff is because of these chains, can i get these off, they feel awful." Wyper walked past him and opened the door and yelled for the blacksmith to come with chain cutters, he walked back in and said "I'm going to cut those chains off you because I hate chains, but if you piss me off you are going in the dungeon if you don't help around here till the next island, got it?"

The kid smiled and giggled weirdly and saw the blacksmith come in and made an awed noise that made Wyper smile a little and raise an eyebrow before he remembered to ask, "Why did they want you? The guy with the long earlobes," The kid looked a little amused as he laughed and said, "I destroyed some of his ships, they were attacking the village, but they caught me and now Ace is gonna kill me."

"Ace?" asked Wyper as the blacksmith snapped the last chain and he watched with the blacksmith in fascination as the pink receded making the boy look young and he smiled and said, "That's my brother! He's really cool!" Wyper raised an eyebrow and told the blacksmith to fetch a cabin boy to put Luffy to work. Apparently, Luffy was terrible at working so Wyper just decided to watch the boy, except the boy got closer to him each day, and by closer he meant his personnel space was being violated. The boy moved from just being in his space to personally jump hugging him whenever he went anywhere and whining how he wanted to eat meat.

In fact, Wyper couldn't just drop the boy off at the next island they stopped off at, because his men liked Luffy too much and Luffy wanted to stay as well. They found the boy amusing as Wyper did, but Luffy often got a little too close for his personal comfort to be funny anymore. Those black eyes that bore into him made him shiver to think about, they were all knowing, but about what exactly? The boy truly was terrible at doing anything, but he recieved the answer one day when he encountered his enemy pirate, the God pirates, run by Eneru. The man always spouting things that were haughty and vaguely annoying and Wyper was about to tell him off when he saw a flying figure go overhead, not a figure but rather an item.

It was a cannonball thrown in silence that hit right in front of Eneru, the man shocked and had a fearfully panicked look to him. As Wyper himself turned around he soon saw why he looked the way he did. There stood Luffy, much like the day he met him, the pink swirly tattoos covering his body and a smoke came from him as the boy growled out, his eyes black as night and all knowing, "LEAVE." Eneru seemed to spout something along the lines of demon, before the boy almost disappeared and reappeared in front of Eneru and punched the man into a wall, smoke rising from the place he landed and the sounds of his men raising their arms only to fall by the hands of the terrible cabin boy Luffy.

The sky pirates were shocked as Luffy came back and smiled as he lifted his hand up, on it was a thing of cooked meat, "Wyper, they have meat!" The colors receded from him and Wyper didn't know why he started to snicker as did the rest of the crew as they the raven get confused at their laughter, no matter how tall and scary Luffy got, he was still the Luffy they travelled with for 2 months. Four months later and Luffy was a true member of the crew, fully attached and being just Luffy. Wyper had taken a liking to the man as well, the boy actually doing something odd. He had noticed that he would come into his quarters and sit peacefully in the chair near Wyper and ask what he was reading, Wyper would answer and Luffy would make a comment of some kind and then hug him and whine that he was bored.

Wyper usually waved him away and the boy would wander over to his bed and fall asleep, which Wyper didn't seem to mind as much as he should have. He got used to Luffy also asking strange question and him answering. One time, the raven had coming in urgently and made the captain try some stew made by the chef, and then the boy smiled brightly when when Wyper responded, the smile was the problem. It made his heart do flips and do many silly things that it shouldn't do, and that's when Wyper realized he had to get away and avoid the man, but that didn't work. It actually made Luffy more clingy to him, his surprise jump hugs lasting longer, the crew laughing as they wrestled, Wyper yelling for him to remove himself and threatening to throw him off the ship and Luffy only responding, "Don't wanna."

It was becoming too much when one day he walked in on the boy in the bathroom only to find him naked and him ogling slightly at the boy, his blush coming full force that the rest of the crew laughed at his face. His eyes started to wander towards the raven haired man, then again, he always did want to watch him since the beginning, he had thought he had done it for cautionary purposes, but it seemed to be more than that. He seemed to be drawn to Luffy and it scared him as even his crew teased him about it and Luffy, being innocent, never understood quite what was going on.

That was before they landed on their 9th island, Luffy said it was his home, and Wyper realized how deep his feelings had grown when he felt his heart break a little, because he knew that Luffy would probably stay with his family. They went onto the island and were greeted by lighter skinned people and some darker skinned people, but theyr were still lighter than most of the Sky pirates. "Oi! Ace!" He yelled and in ran a figure that burst into red flames fell before Luffy and instantly the flames were subdued as a black haired man stood up and smiled grandly, "Luffy! Where the hell have you been!?" The raven chuckled as he was hugged by the raven who also had strange tattoos decorating his body.

Most of the crew were surprised by the fire, but Wyper had heard that Luffy's brother Ace was unnaturally releasing sweat that often caught on fire when he was happy which led to him being able to do incredible things, but he often was able to control them. "Who are these guys Luffy senpai?" asked a green haired man with another odd tattoo and Luffy detached himself from Ace to run back to Wyper and jump hug him. Wyper, now being reflexively prepared at this point to Luffy's crazy hugs instinctively caught him and the man hugged him and looked back with a smile, "This is Wyper! He saved me from the weird earlobe guy!"

Ace smiled, but it seemed forced as he reached for his brother, and said, "I'm sorry for my brother, he got captured like an idiot when the enemy put out some meat." Wyper smirked as he nodded, yep, that sounded like something Luffy would do. Luffy jumped down and saw something and yelled, "AH SANJI! DO WE HAVE ANY MEAT!?" There was a blonde who yelled back angrily, "NO, NO YOU DON'T! HEY YOU!" The blonde said pointed to Wyper and and Wyper pointed to himself confusedly and said, "me?" and the blonde yelled back, coming down the mountain to them, "You can just take him, he'll eat us out of island and home."

Wyper felty confused and then Ace appeared next to Luffy and he asked, "Hey Luffy, how much do you love meat?" The raven smiled with that funny sparkle in his eyes and said, "I LOVE MEAT! DO WE HAVE ANY!?" Then Ace made Luffy face Wyper and said, "how much do you love Wyper here?" Wyper felt a red ness go over his face as he was startled by the blunt question and Luffy smiled brightly and jumped into Wyper's arms and hugged him saying, "A WHOLE LOT!" Wyper felt his heart pound wildly as he felt the man nuzzle into his chest wildly and smile, his warmth making Wyper's blush go to his ears. Then, Ace asked, "Which do you love more Luffy, Wyper or meat?" Luffy seemed to pause and look at Wyper and then at Ace, he seemed to start pouting as he said, "Ace, that's mean."

The dark skinned Captain paused, Luffy would normally answer immediately and somehow Wyper understood what they were trying to do from the sly grin from the blonde from before and Ace. Wyper snorted and moved the man so he was slung over his shoulder and the man made a sound and started to whine and kick about confused. Wyper made an annoyed look art the two smug looking men and said, "You two are despicable, wanting me to kidnap him like this." Ace shrugged and said, "It's the first time he didn't choose meat over someone, plus you look like you wanna keep him." Sanji snorted beside Ace and said, "Yeah, you two are so obvious, and I don't want to have to start cooking for him again."

"Oi! Sanji! Ace! What's going on!?" Luffy asked alarmed and Wyper turned to carry Luffy away, and Ace said to his brother, "Hey Luffy, you always said you wanted to be a pirate right? So go have some adventures and then come back home once in a while to say hi to me!" Luffy seemed confused, "Eh," until Sanji asked, "Oi, Luffy. Do you wanna stay here bored or do you wanna go back on the sea with Wyper and be the pirate you always wanted to be?" Luffy answered swiftly, "I wanna go on adventure and have lots of meat!" All the island dwellers laughed and so did the Sky pirates and Ace added out, "Oi, Wyper! You better treat my little brother right or i'll fry your ass, you got that!"

Wyper flushed red and some of the crew showed laughing expressions at their captain's obvious embarrassment, which was even worse when Luffy somehow shimmied himself down from Wyper's hold on him and suddenly gave him a firm kiss on the lips that surprised everyone. Wyper, stared stunned as Luffy separated himself from the kiss with a bright smile and touched his nose and said cutely, "Ace told me to do that and said you would give me something nice. So what is it? Is it meat?" Wyper felt his face burn so brightly and he threw a glare over his shoulder and flipped off the raven and blonde who were currently laughing along with everyone else and he ran to the ship with Luffy in tow laughing at their speed.

After they set sail with some food from the island, Wyper slammed the door to the pirate's cabin shut and felt his face flush from embarrassment again, gosh, why was only that kid able to shake his facade? A knock came from the door and in came in the source of his internal torment and his cute smiling face, he had a stuffed face and he had a plate full of food he was handing out to Wyper as he came over to him and spoke through mouthfuls, something along the lines of 'they told me to give you some food'. Wyper felt his face burn, and he stood up quickly, he couldn't help the fact that his feelings were like this. They snapped and took control, he took the plate from Luffy and asked, "So what did you eat?"

"Onigiri and soup!" He stated proudly and before he could say anymore, Wyper grabbed the base of his neck and pulled him in closer. Luffy, even though innocent, seemed to understand that the closeness was intimate, as he quieted. "Do you want that nice thing now?" Wyper whispered softly and Luffy's eyes grew even darker and he nodded and Wyper smiled smugly as he kissed the man for real this time, there was no surprise peck. This was a true kiss and he heard the raven moan softly and grab into his ponytail as the boy seemed to sink, but the dark skinned captain lifted him upward, the warmness of his mouth gone as they both separated. Luffy seemed so smile warmly and hug him, and Wyper asked softly, with such gentleness he didn't even know he possessed, "Was that nice enough for you?"

The raven smiled at him and nodded and smiled with a childish grin that lit up the room as Luffy often did as he asked, "Can I have another nice thing?" Wyper smirked and replied with a sweet touch to his head, "You have to ask me nicely." Luffy made a sulky face which made the red head laugh at his antics before the paler boy said, "You're being mean Wyper?" The dark skinned man raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really now? Maybe I always have been mean, you ever think of that?" Luffy seemed to smile again, and said, "No, because you are a good guy! You're even better than meat!"

Wyper grumbled holding the man up high so that he sat in the crook of his arm, "I don't know how I feel about being compared to meat." Luffy seemed to giggle again, the laughter infectious as the raven leaned down to steal a greedy kiss from him and Wyper complied and when they parted he tried to sound annoyed and grumbled, "You didn't say the magic words." Luffy smiled and said with a grin, "I know them!" Wyper was surprised when the raven haired man reached over and wrapped his arms around his neck and their foreheads met and indeed Luffy said some magic words, "I love you! That's the magic words right?" Wyper felt his face flush as Luffy grinned louder poking his red face before they kissed once more, Wyper smiling brightly with Luffy with the same grin.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it, I whipped this up in 3 hours at night and now I must sleep, I have a busy day tomorrow! I hope you guys like this pairing more~~ Well, review and stuff sand let me know, I am doing a part 2 with M rated stuff more later after this crazy Halloween~ So fear not if you wanted more, it will come in time~~~! (don't forget to look up #oprarepair tag on tumblr for more rare pairs~)**

 **BYE~**

 **~Aryes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aryes: This chapter is relatively short because I wrapped these two up pretty nicely to be honest~! I hope you guys, if any one reads it, enjoy this little wrap up I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own One Piece.**

* * *

With a single yawn the Sky pirate woke up, his eyes fluttering and trying to discern many things at once, the time of day, the things around him, that noise!? He sat up quickly and was about to pull his Bazooka from out from under his bed, but paused as he heard a loud obnoxious and familiar snore. With a single puff of breath in a frustrated sigh Wyper released his handle on his weapon and and rolled back to the center of the bed where the innocent face of a dumb angel slept. Raven locks fallen across his face hiding most of it, Wyper's own hair in his way and he sighed with a careful quietness to it. His hair was long an unmanagable in the morning, so he rolled out of bed and sat at a large seat in the corner that was meant for this very morning ritual.

He proceeded to take an hour of this very early morning brushing, sorting and putting his locks into his signature ponytail. Once he deemed that was good enough he stood and dressed himself in his casual attire and before he walked out the door he turned, the quietness of the morning only interrupted by the sound of the other man's sleep. He turned at gave the unconscious man a look before he moved towards the bed and leaned down towards the little man, crouching on Luffy's side of the bed. He watched the sleeping man, deciding his sleeping form was much better than his awake form. He gave a small smirk at the smaller man who grunted in his sleep and turned, like a pig snorting, it was pretty funny. He was about to leave, but he turned quickly and moved without thought downward, his lips brushing the other man's cheek and he grumbled as he turned to leave, "You better be up in an hour or so brat."

* * *

Luffy wandered around the ship, he had a lot of meat, it was delicious, but after dinner Wyper always told him to ask him for an extra food. The raven haired teen wandered into the places Wyper liked to be, the library was quiet and as he looked around he thought Wyper had just disappeared...like a ghost. Luffy was shouting out Wyper's name and one of the crew pointed toward a room he had never been in. The guy who told him to be quiet, but as the raven opened the door he was ready to shout, but he paused at the sound of music. The sound of a piano played loudly in the room as he opened the door, a familiar dark skinned figure playing every note, a soft voice accompanying the sounds.

Even Luffy felt his whole body freeze, his voice lost at the beautiful sounds as they resonated around the room, the player of these notes clueless to Luffy's presence. The man seemed to be singing a sad song, the pure feeling in it moved Luffy, the words sad and without a thought on how the song sounded or even what the words were, he felt tears falling from his eyes. The sad song ended with the man jumbling up a note and cursing, he seemed to be done and then he seemed to turn and genuinely was surprised at Luffy's being at the door. "Hey, what's wrong?" The words were kinder than Wyper usually was, the man looking tired and Luffy moved forward without words and hugged the man tightly from above, Wyper's head trapped in Luffy's chest.

"Hey Wyper can we go get some more meat. I want some fried stuff you makeeee!" Luffy said with a small laugh and Wyper pulled himself out enough from Luffy's hug with an irate face saying, "It's fried chicken! It's called fried chicken!" The raven paused for a moment, but continued with a smile, "Does that mean you'll make some Wyper?" The dark skinned man paused and smiled a little, smirking as he said, "You are too impatient, you remind me of a child." Luffy made a pouty face and said with disgruntled words, "I am not a child, I just really like that fried chicken stuff."

Wyper raised an eyebrow and put a hand to his chin, he looked like he had figured something out, "I could use the chicken as blackmail." Luffy paused, "What's blackmail?" The dark skinned man stood up with a smirk that looked rather scary, Luffy got a chill as the man said, "Ah, that's not important, but how much do you want the chicken?" Luffy's eyes went wide and he smiled widely, "A lot!" The man turned to him with a smirk again and asked, "I think I deserve something for making you the chicken." Luffy ran over to Wyper with a smile and jumped, the man so used to Luffy that he instinctively caught the boy in his arms.

Luffy's smile was wide and Wyper got a chill and suddenly they were kissing, the impatient Luffy hoping that this made Wyper happy, usually it worked and once more it did. When they parted from the kiss he smiled at the dark skinned who looked kinda confused, it was sorta cute. "Is that good, cause I really want that fried stuff," Wyper's face turned a bit darker on his ears and Luffy smiled as Wyper carried him out of the room. It was fun with Wyper, plus he always made him food and was really warm, he really liked Wyper. He liked Wyper more than anyone else right now (Except Ace because he is the best, but this feeling felt different than everyone else and he didn't know why).

* * *

 **Aryes: Welp thats it, hope you enjoyed it XD Sorry no hardcore smut for these guys.**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
